


He, who brings Ragnarok

by siunove_laufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Battle wounds, Blood, Depressing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gore, Hurt Loki, I mean it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, Ragnarok, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, hella dark, it's dark, thanos - Freeform, the norse brothers reconsiling, thor ragnarok - Freeform, thorki if you want to dig it deep, what i think might happen in ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siunove_laufeyson/pseuds/siunove_laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s tired. He just want to close his eyes and draw out all the shouting and screaming of the fight going on around him, not to smell blood and burnt flesh, not to feel at all, not to hear the thud of boots coming closer, bringing his death. </p><p>He tries to laugh but fails - his chest hurts, his shoulder hurts, he cant feel his fingers, cant move them at all to call magic forth to help. This the end then. It’s real this time. </p><p>And than Thor’s boots step in his area of vision. Loki sighs deeply, accepting his fate, bracing himself for the blow he knows is about to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I dont know why i depressed myself with writing this.

Loki’s tired. He just want to close his eyes and draw out all the shouting and screaming of the fight going on around him, not to smell blood and burnt flesh, not to feel at all, not to hear the thud of boots coming closer, bringing his death. 

He tries to laugh but fails - his chest hurts, his shoulder hurts, he cant feel his fingers, cant move them at all to call magic forth to help. This the end then. It’s real this time. 

And than Thor’s boots step in his area of vision. Loki sighs deeply, accepting his fate, bracing himself for the blow he knows is about to come.

‘’Loki’’ Thor says. There’s so much emotion in his voice - pain, anger, betrayal. ‘’I thought you dead!’’ and Loki can hear the word ,,again’’ left unsaid and he wants to ask ,,Did you mourn?’’ smugly, sarcastically, like the last time he did on that God-forsaken planet of Mortals, but he can’t. He can’t, he’s seen it himself - he remembers Thor’s tears raining down on his face as he laid dying in his not-brother’s arms, in the desert of Svartalfheim and wonders if it would be for the best if he had not waken up hours later, again, in agony, realizing that he was alive. If it would be for the best if he didn’t see the figure of Thanos looming over his broken form once again, promising another throne, his order ,,bring me the Gauntlet’’ etched in Loki’s brain.

He failed. Once again. Of course he did. But not without bringing destruction to yet another planet. This time - Asgard, the Eternal Realm. 

The history really does repeat itself Loki mused, still waiting for the blow and wondering what took Thor so long. 

‘’What do you mean ,,It would be for the best’’ ? Thor asks and Loki realizes, horrified, that he had said that out loud. He gathers the remains of his strength to look up at him; ‘’For God’s sake, Thor, be done with it quickly.’’ He says and sounds to weak and pitiful for his own liking, but too exhausted to care. All he knows is pain, blinding, all consuming burning, as if something’s crawling it’s way out of his chest. He’s just waiting for all to end..

and then everything explodes and everyone who still can, tries to shield their eyes from the blinding light that goes from the Palace Yead, where Loki’s kneeling (the irony not lost on him) to the Bifrost and Thanos appears. Loki’s heart clenches - The Mad Titan has the Gauntlet. It’s all over. Asgard is defeated and the Trickster wants to be happy to see the Realm he so despised brought down on it’s knees, like they brought him down on his knees countless times, wants to rejoice on his victory, his revenge, ut he can’t feel anything but gut-wrenching dread - Thanos is right behind Thor’s back, grinning down both and the Thunder God, unaware of his presence and the defeated Trickster. 

‘’Good job, Loki.’’ He says and Thor turns, his expression morphing into rage, Mjolnir drawn. ‘’Your debt is paid now.’’ and with the flick of his wrist Thanos sends Thor away. The blonde God crushes into a wall and falls to the ground, stilling. ‘’You can have your Kingdom now, or what’s left of it anyway.’’ He laughs and disappears, along with the thousands of Chitauri soldiers, leaving Asgard burning. 

Loki falls to the ground, hopelessly trying to reach out to Thor, laying oh so terribly still few feet away from him. ‘’What have i done’’ the Trickster manages to think and his vision goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i ACTUALLY decided to go along with this .. whatever this is. Don;t hate me plz, I didn't have a plan. I still kinda don't but there are few things visible on the horizon :D So, just bear with me, i guess?

Loki wakes up - the fact is a disappointment itself, but also confusing. He’s lying on the All-father’s bed in his parents’ (no, not parents!) chamber. What idiot decided to let him die HERE of all places? 

The labored breathing on his right side answers the question - Thor. Of course it was Thor, who else could be so stupid? Loki tries desperately to be angry with the blonde oaf, but can’t help the relief that floods his chest - Thor is alive. 

‘’Loki?’’ Thor asks. Oh, so he figured it. ‘’Are you awake?’’

‘’Yes, Thor.’’ Loki sighs. ‘’One hell of a luck I have, wouldn’t you say?’’

‘’Don’t say that.’’ Thor Mutters angrily, too tired to shout at the Trickster. 

‘’Well, guess I woke up in time for the execution then? ‘’ Loki smirks. ‘’Pardon me if i was late, but how can one be late for their own death? Seems like l can, through, I’ve done it three times.’’

‘’Stop with this nonsense.’’ 

‘’Oh, alright, Insist on my protection all you want. You know they will chop my head of as soon as they can, don’t you? Even you, with all your naivety can’t be.. ‘’’

‘’Loki..’’ Thor interrupts him, sighing ‘’No one is executing you..’’

‘’Oh really’’ 

‘’Loki..’’

‘’No, Thor, stop lying to me!’’ the Trickster snaps and tries to sit up, agony in his chest making him curse and grip the first thing he can reach - which, unfortunately, turns out to be Thor’s shoulder. 

‘’Loki LISTEN TO ME!..’’ 

‘’WHAT THOR?!’’

‘’No one’s going to kill you, because THERE IS NO ONE ELSE!’’ Thor grabs his dislocated shoulder, making Loki whine, his words barely registering in Trickster’s mind. ‘’There is NO ONE LOKI!’’

‘’w-whaaat?’’ Loki stutters, mount agape. 

‘’No one else survived the explosion.’’ Thor says, much too calm for the statement to be believable, but his tear-filled azure eyes can’t be deceiving. ‘’We are alone.’’ 

And Loki just can’t say anything. What do you even say to something like that? ‘’It’s my fault?’’ well, of course it is! There’s no need in pointing out the obvious. What he can’t understand through, is to WHY, WHY THOR DID NOT KILL HIM TOO? 

‘’Why are we here?’’ He asks after a long, heavy pause.

‘’The Bi-frost is broken.’’ Thor shrugs his shoulders, lying down on the bed, closing his eyes. ‘There’s nowhere else we can go.’’

‘’I know you oaf, I SAW’’ Loki spat and then remembered that Thor actually didn’t see it, He was... and suddenly it’s hard to breathe as the Dark Haired God remembers his brother lying still on the ground, so pale and lifeless and ...

‘’Loki?’ Thor sounds worried. ‘’Loki what’s wrong? does your chest hurt?’’

Loki want to punch him in the face for displaying all the kindness the Trickster does not deserve, he wants to shake him and yell ‘’WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY YOU KEEP ACTING AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED?’’ But he doesn’t posses the strength to do so, instead he complies and leans on Thor’s broad shoulder, lying down next to him on the huge bed, whispering, ‘’Why are we here?’’ 

‘’It the safest place.’’ Thor answers and Loki notices the fading golden aura still glowing in the chamber and scolds himself for not seeing it sooner, instead he tries being sarcastic. ‘’Surely you can not think that will protect us, Thor?’’ He asks smugly. 

‘’There is no one to attempt hurting us, brother.’’ Thor chuckles, darkly. ‘’We are alone. Do you remember how we wanted to have a realm for ourselves, with no one to hold us back, from going to places, from playing, staying up late? ‘’

‘’Oh yes brother ‘’ Loki sneers at him, his heart not in it. ‘’Now we have a kingdom.. of corpses.. how.. fitting to ’’ he stops when Thor draws a deep breath that sounds suspiciously like a sob. He hides his face in the pillow, trying to prevent the reality of the situation from crushing him competently.

Asgard, the Golden Realm is gone. 

And its’s HIS fault, no one else’s.

Everyone he ever knew - the kids from the sorcery lessons, his teachers, the servants, the guards, the commoners from the market, that old man from he bookstore he loved to visit, his wife and sons, the nobles from the court, warriors three, Eir, Sygin, - everyone is dead, gone. And suddenly he realizes why Thor brought him HERE - this was their safe place, the sanctuary they used to run to when they were kids, where Frigga guarded them from nightmares, where Odin talked to them, told them stories of battles beside the fireplace. 

Now, the only sanctuary the can hope to acquire is by holding tightly to each-other - the only living, breathing thing they have left, that divides them from the world of death and destruction around them. In their parents’ bed, surrounded by their childhood memories, the brothers sleep - their hands entangled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, that speed of me writing tho :D Do enjoy. well if you can - there's some extremely disturbing imagery and loads of angst.

‘’Where are you going?’’ Loki asks. Thor stills, looking somewhat ashamed.

‘’Sorry i woke you up.’’

‘’Even the dead could hear you shuffling around, Thor. That does not answer my question through, Where are you going?”’

‘’Out. Exploring.’’ The blonde answers. ‘’The sooner we seen what’s happening out there, the better.’’

Loki can’t find grounds to argue the point. ‘’Very well’’ he says and sits up, with great difficulty.

‘’You agree?’’ Thor asks, amazed.

Loki rolls his eyes. ‘’even you could posses some.. common sense... Sometimes..’’

Thor’s smile falters as Loki lets out low moan of pain while standing up, hands gripping the bedpost to gain some sort of balance. ‘’Loki, what do you think you’re doing?’’

‘’What does it look like, you Oaf?’’ the Raven-haired man scoffs. ‘’I’m coming with you.’’

‘’No, you’re not!’’

‘’Yes, I am! You can’t leave me here!’’

‘’Loki be reasonable! I’m not leaving you! I will be back shortly.’’ Thor comes near and braces Loki, helping him stand. ‘’I won’t leave you.’’ he whispers.

‘’Get off me, I’M GOING!’’

‘’Alright.’’

\-----------

the first thing the brothers notice as soon as step out of the All-father’s chamber, is a young woman lying on the floor, in the pond of thick crimson fluid. Thor goes down on his knees, checking her pulse. They both know it’s futile. She’s dead. just like everyone else. There’s no point in checking and Loki wonders why is Thor even bothering. but then again that’s why he’s Thor - surrender is not in his nature.

The Trickster takes a step closer and that’s when he sees it - the reason why his not-brother rushed to her side instantly - bloody, delicate fingers clutching her rounded out belly, in a pitiful attempt to protect. Blood rushes to his ears and his knees buckle. She was pregnant. She was someone’s lover, the meaning of their life and she’s dead. Gone. Because of him. ‘’No, no , no, no ‘’he chants, trying to reach out to his magic to do something for her, even if all logic is telling him it’s too late. His vision blurs as the deep wound makes itself obvious, forcing him to vomit on the floor, barely hearing Thor’s voice telling him to.. what? calm down?

‘’Loki!’’ Thor tries to steady his brother, whose eyes are staring forward, unseeing. ‘’Loki get yourself together!’’ and He does, after a few minutes and looks down to discover even more bloodstains on the floor, this time his own blood. The Trickster heaves, trying to get his breath back when he hears. ‘’That’s it you’re going back!’’ and anger rushes back into his body, giving him a little bit of strength to answer. ‘’No. I have to see.. I have to..’’

‘’This is madness, Loki!’’ oh the irony of Thor trying to talk some sense into him. ‘’What do you gain from torturing yourself so?’’

Loki shakes his head. ‘’Thor..’’

‘’Brother, listen to reason for once!’’

‘’Thor, just shut up and help me stand.’’

He does. they stagger slowly down the corridor, leaning on each-other.

‘’Where are we even going?’’Loki asks when Thor turns to the direction of the training grounds.

‘’The kitchens? ‘’ The Blonde suggest and Loki wants to laugh, until the realizes it’s not a joke. Oh great. Trust Thor to state the food above immediate danger. ‘’NO.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’We need to get to the Weapons Vault Thor.’’ the Trickster states. ‘’We need to be ready.’’

‘’Ready? What for, brother? There’s no one to harm us!’’

‘’How can you be sure?’’

‘’Loki, look around you ! If anyone were left alive, don’t you think they’d come here, to the palace?’’

‘’Oh yes, Thor!’’ Loki is really getting annoyed now, as they pass by the place where the final fight went. ‘’AND WHERE WOULD THEY GO FIRST? TO VAULT!’’ he is almost screaming now. ‘’To get those PRICELESS relics your father keeps there! Do you have ANY idea, what kind of trouble we’ll be in if ANYONE takes even ONE of those relics?’’

Thor is silent. Loki really hopes he's gotten the point through. ‘’’You’re right.'' The Blonde says.

‘’At last! A little common sense!’’ Loki is interrupted by Thor’s laugh of joy, as he stares at Mjolnir sitting in the pile of rubble. Well, so far so good. As long as that blasted hammer does not end up polishing it's side on Loki’s skull, he can deal.

But suddenly, something else grasps his attention. Gungnir. Exactly where he left it, when the scepter fell from his hands, when the illusion of Odin broke after the blow to his chest.. yesterday? For the first time Loki asks himself, when did the battle take place -it could be a week ago for all he knows. Thor lets go of him and calls Mjolnir, but Loki could not care less - all he sees is the All-father’s most prized possession, in the dirt like a training spear. He takes a step to it. And another. And another. Until Thor blocks his path.

‘’What are you doing?’’ he snarls.

Loki raises his eyebrows skeptically. ‘’I going to get a weapon?’’

‘’And what EXACTLY made you THINK, you have ANY right to touch father’s weapon, Trickster?’’ The Thunderer booms.

‘’Thor what the hell has gotten into you?’’

‘’Listen to me LOKI, and listen carefully. ‘’ Thor starts, voice thick, full of venom. ‘’the fact that i left you alive and took care of you does NOT yet mean I’ve forgotten all you have done, I remember perfectly just whose fault it is that we are here. That we are alone, surrounded by corpses, whose sould have gone to Valhalla because of You! So you might as well recall that and KNOW YOUR PLACE TRAITOR!’’ he shouts and smashes the nearest practice target with Mjolnir. ‘’ARE WE CLEAR ON THIS?’’

Loki feels numb. _There it goes_ \- a voice in his head says. _The justified reaction you so craved. Now you have it._ He hangs his head, Trying to stop the tears from spilling and stands like a statue until Thor takes Gungnir and is back at his side, offering him a hand.

Loki accepts. If there is one thing he knows, it’s when to submit and admit the defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here, a longer chapter as i promised. Sorry if any spelling mistakes i literally wrote it at 5 am and I'm sleepy as f but that doesnt matter cuz heey, I'm keeping my word B| ^also, evil cliffhangers are evil 3;)

The walk to te Vault is silent, painfully so. Loki can literally see his brothers thoughts, as the Blonde God tries to gather them together and form any type of sentence that would help break the ice and the Trickster can’t help wondering when did his brother become so careful and aware of what harm the words may cause? But Than again, it’s his borther has changed after his banishment to Midgard. The old Thor would have never offered Mjolnir to Odin-Loki, giving up his claim to the Throne of Asgard, leaving for his mortals. The memory of that day leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. With all his wit, it never ever came to Loki once, that the beloved golden prince would abandon his kingdom and for what? For a woman he barely knew! For a woman that was to blame for Frigga’s death (OH, how Loki regrets not knowing that back in Svartalfheim, that his mother died protecting that creature!)! 

Loki never realized when they got to Vault door, so lost he is in the depts of his dark mind. Sudden stop of movement is what brings him back to reality. Thor is staring at him expectantly, did he ask something and Loki didn’t hear? 

 ‘’It’s locked.’’ The Thunderer repeats.

Loki can’t help but laugh. ‘’Of course it is locked you oaf. Did you really expect me to leave it open for anyone to enter as they pleased when there was a battle going on?’’

‘’You leave it open..’’ Thor starts, then it dawns on him. ‘’OH..’’

‘’Well, than, you can either try to bring it down with that stupid hammer of yours, or move and let me reverse the spell.’’ 

Thor steps aside, which is really a surprise. Not to try and overcome everything with a brute strength is so unlike him. Loki doesn’t have the energy to dwell on it, through,  Unlocking the door is his first priority rightnow. He closes his eyes and tries to summon all the power left in his broken body, chain it properly and direct it to the door. As the time passes, he doubts his ability to do so, but when the black spots already start to fill his vision, the metal obeys and cracks into submission. Loki, trying his best not to sigh in relief, leans on the wall, knees ready to give out, shaking from the stain put on his injuried body, feeling the blissful oblivion rushing to meet him but he can’t give up, not yet, he has to know... 

‘’Thor’’ he croaks. ‘’the Vault... Go..’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Go inside, check ... is the destroyer still there?’’

‘’The Destroyer? Loki you are not making any sense!’’

‘’Thor, by the Norns!’’ He’s barely fighting the need to sleep, right here, on the cold stone floor. ‘’Just... check.. on .. it... ‘’

‘’Alright.’’ Says the Thunderer and strides into the Vault, leaving Loki sitting in front of the door. Long, torturous minutes tickle by and the Trickster wonders if he in fact has fallen asleep and can’t wake. If all this is just a nightmare, conjured by his own broken mind. What is taking him so long? Loki starts to count backwards from million (999 733 bilgensnipes 999 566 bilgensnipes, 999 199 bilgensnipes ....),  clenching his hands into fists and opens them  as he used to when he could not get his mind to concentrate. .......

‘’Brother! Loki wake up!’’ 

‘’145 720... I’m not sleeping Thor!’’ The Trickster mutters angrily. ‘Which definitely can’t be said about you. What took you so long? Is it there?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’ Thor shrugs. ‘It didn’t answer to me’’

‘’What you mean.. ‘’ Loki’s blood runs cold. ‘’HELP ME STAND, IMBECILE!’’ he all but screams at the other male. 

\-----

It can’t be gone, it can’t.. Loki assures himself. There are no obvious signs of destruction in the Vault. Everything is as he left it. Apart from the one tiny detail - the pedestal on which the Gauntlet was set is now empty. Seeing it makes Loki shiver. ‘’Give me Gungnir.’’ He demands as they near the Cascet, behind which, the Giant Guardian of Asgard should be standing. Thor looks at him with distrust. It is answer enough. ‘’Well, then.. he says. ‘’You might want to move back. ‘’ 

The Blonde takes a few steps back and Loki muses to what extent Thor really trusts him and how deep that bi-polarity of his decisions will go. He would not let him proceed, if the Thunderer knew what he’s really doing. But he does not. That was the plan. 

Loki smiles, steps forward and grabs the Casket. 

They used to say that the Trickster was never without a plan and it’s true, albeit just partly. He knows there are just two ways this could go and truth be told, both of them are a disaster. It’s just depends on a perspective really.

As the blue sneaks from the cube to color his wrists, the metal bars slide away. Loki tries to brace himself and look up when he hears Thor shouting and realizes that the destroyer is, in fact, standing right in front of him, looking down at his blue figure, humming a little smoke which soon will be followed by . . . 

‘’Oh, fuck’’Is the only thought he has before Thor grabs him, dragging him away to hide behind the pillar the fire missing them by a few inches, ‘’Have.. You.. Lost.. Your Mind, Loki?’’ He pants, ‘’WHAT. WERE. YOU, THINKING?’’ They can hear the sound of footsteps approaching and Loki turns to Thor, desperate. ‘’The Gungnir, Thor! let me hold it, or we will both be dead in a moment!’’ Loki things that Thor’s shaking his head in denial, which makes him want to punch the Oaf, but than he realizes - Thor is actually measuring the distance between the Destroyer and the stairs which lead to the door where.. Gungnir lies forgotten, beside the Mjolnir. ‘’Thor, don’t you dare!’’ He sneers when the Thunder God holds up his hand to call on the hammer. ‘’’it’s too dangerous!’’

Thor doesn’t heed his warning and Loki grabs his hand  ’THOR NO! You cal on a storm here and we’re as good as dead!’’ and stares, bewildered, when Thor whines from pain - when his hold have ever bothered the mighty...then it dawns on him -  his hands - they’re still blue .. Thor holds his injured wrist, gaze shifting from the frostbite to Loki and back. 

If he hadn’t made a decision already, that would be it. Loki holds even tighter to the Casket and steps in the line of fire. 

The Destroyer is faster than Thor this time - sensing it’s target, the Giant opens it’s face-plate, unleashing the fire from inside, which meets the torrent of winter halfway, melting the ice. ‘’Please, work, please!’’ Loki thinks desperately as he takes over the moment of distraction of the beast, to freeze the water under the Destroyer’s feet, pinning him to the floor. 

The Giant Robot looks down, to detect the reason of the disturbance. It can’t feel the pain or be burned of course, but the shifting it’s attention for a moment it enough. ‘’Thor, GO!’’ Loki screams as he turns on the opponent, with a new wave of cold, aimed to it’s head this time. 

Thor is by his side in a instant, Mjolinr raised, crashing down Mjolnir on Giant’s legs, making the huge body fall on the floor. Loki activates the Casket again, feeling it’s hold fading. Of course the heart of Jotunheim had to be a parasite, feeding on his magic! ‘’Thor, Loki yells over the voice of ice cracking and the thunder buzzing. ‘Give me your hand!’’ 

Thor looks at him, puzzled and holds out the injured left hand and Loki can’t help but laugh, he reaches over, grabbing the Thuderer’s other hand, his fingers touching Mjolnir’s wrist. 

Loki always knew that Mjolnir was a fallen star, daughter of ancient magic, but he never quite FELT her true power. The electricity surges through him and goes to Casket and seen the two interact is simply beautiful and terrifying at the same time. 

The lightning goes to the very core of the metal, splitting it halfway, leaving it to the Casket to burn it out from inside and bury it in the grave of ice and snow. 

Than It stops. Everything stops - Both lighting and Ice leave his body and Loki sags on the floor. The only thing he sees beore passing out it the left hand of Destroyer, detached from the elbow down. GAUNTLET’S NOT ON IT. It’s truly gone. 

‘’It’s over’’ Loki thinks and his vision goes dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst, little bit of fluff and references.. If you catch them let me know in the comments! 3:)

first thing Loki registers upon waking is soft fabric under his head. Which is kind of impossible really, given the fact that he still can smell the ozone and molded metal, left from the show Mjolnir and Casket put up. Meaning - he’s still in the Vault, so what in the Nine Realms could he be ... 

‘’Loki?’’ asks Thor. Oh, great. Waking up with Thor fawning over him is becoming a common occurrence these days. He cracks one eye open. All the suspicions are confirmed - they are in the Vault and Thor is looking at him like there’s nothing weird about the furs wrapped around Loki and Thor’s cape being his pillow, the said deity sitting beside him, shoulders covered in black, winter cape lined with white fur, eating like there’s no tomorrow.

‘’What are those?’’ Loki asks, pointing at the ,,bed’’ he’s lying in. 

‘’Well, I didn’t see a point in going back and you were unconscious quite some time and it’s cold, so..’’

‘’Some time? How long exactly?’’ 

‘’It should be around nightfall.’’ Thor shrugs. ‘’ hard to guess from underground.’’ 

‘’Nightfall? I’ve been out cold the WHOLE DAY?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’And you..’’ Loki does not know what he wants to ask.,,brought these furs because it was cold’’ does not really sound appealing, neither does ,,were worried’’ and ‘’stayed with me’’ ... ‘’Thought I would be cold? I’m a Frost Giant Thor, how could that have affected me?!’’ He sits up, throwing the covers away and damn it, it is freezing in here. He’s reverted back to the Aesir skin, which means he is vulnerable to the temperature just like the other man. Probably even more so, given the fact that his magic is completely drained and his body aches like after the fall from Bifrost. 

‘’You were shivering.’’ Thor argues, damn him and his caring nature. ‘’And..’’

‘’And WHAT?’’

‘’Talking.’’ the Blonde says, uncertain ‘’Crying out... Loki, ‘’ he takes a deep breath and the Trickster just knows it’s THAT question coming. ‘’Why did you do it?’’

‘’You have to be more specific, Thor. Why did I do what?’’

‘’Don’t play ignorance, brother. Why did you help Thanos destroy out homeland?’’

And there’s nothing Loki can say besides ‘’I DIDN’T, this is NOT what i intended for, this is not what i planned. I failed. FAILED... One more time..’’ which Thor, would not believe and the Trickster does not have the heart to argue and plead with him, come what may. ‘’What do you care?’’ he mocks instead.

‘’What do I care?’’ Thor repeats, dumbstruck. 

‘’Oh please, Thor, don’t pretend as if you would believe if i said i was innocent.’’

‘’Once, maybe, I would.’’

‘’Oh, I understand,’’ Loki sneers. ‘’My record with being innocent in not really that assuring now, is it?’’ 

‘’It would seem so.’’

‘’Well, in that case, what do you expect me to say ? That I wanted power? The throne? Revenge? Yes, maybe I did. What would my confession change?’’

‘’Don’t know. Forget I asked.’’ Thor sighs and looks away, his eyes shining suspiciously and Loki does not want to think that the Thunder God might be crying, because of him. But why him? Everyone Thor ever knew and loved is dead, he has every right to mourn. Loki can’t take that away from him. He took too much as it is.

‘’So, what was our purpose? Why did we come here?’’ The Thunderer says after a heavy pause. 

‘’To check if the Gauntlet was still here.’’

‘’It is not. Thanos has it.’’

‘’Well, now we know.’’

‘’Don’t pretend you didn’t know before. You gave it away.’’ Thor’s voice is hollow, without anger and hate.

‘’I did not. ‘’ Loki stands up, looking around. 

‘’But he has it.’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Do you think me THAT stupid, brother?’’

‘I did not give it to him Thor. I tried to hide it, it was with the Destroyer, it SHOULD HAVE BEEN.’’

‘’Well then, where is it, brother?’’ Thor asks all too innocently. 

‘’I DO NOT KNOW!’’ Loki snaps at him ‘’Believe what you will Thor, blame me for everything if it will make you feel better, but i DID NOT intend for this! Blame it on me, like you always did to feel perfect, i do not care, Not anymore. Nor i need your approval. ‘’ He’s almost hysterical, angry tears shining in his eyes. ‘’Tell me that you hate me, that you wish i was dead, because i deserve it, but DO NOT EVER IMPLY, that this is what I WANTED to happen to Asgard.’’ 

‘’So you’re innocent? Who is at fault then, Loki? Tell me! ‘’ Thor is by his side in a instant, the black cape falling to the floor. ‘’Tell me, who is to blame?’’

‘’And what you want me to do Thor?’’ Loki screams , stepping forward, their faces inches apart. ‘’What you want from me? If I could turn back time, bring everyone back, I would!.’’ 

He stops absurdly eyes going wide. They can.. He can.. ‘’I would.. ‘’ He repeats slowly, holding on the the crazy idea he has, turns and runs to the pedestal on which the Orb of Agamotto is seated. ;;We can..’’ he whispers. 

 

‘’Loki???’’ Thor sounds threatening, yet confused. Loki barely hears.

His mind is racing. With this relic he could trace magic, he could find a passage to any realm, he could fix everything, Distant memories of his time with Thanos surface, a voice, whispering to him, assuring, comforting. They agreed. Will she keep her part of the promise? Or will she be afraid now that Thanos has the Gauntlet? Loki can only hope. Either way, it’s the risk worth taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something i need to ask you guys. Due to my schedule, I really cant write any faster than this, given that i did not plan for this fanfiction, but these short chapter are kind of annoying me. But on the other hand - it's the only way i can update daily (or in every other day). So my question is; do you prefer mostly daily updates (up to 1000 words per chapter) or weekly ones (5000-7000 words per chapter) ? Please let me know. 
> 
> oh now the fun part - Anyone has Any Idea, where Loki decided to go? Or who he hopes kept their word ? And what was the plan? Whoever gets that, I will send them new chapter earlier or they can ask me Three Questions (that monthy python reference 3:)) about where this will go (at any point of time) and i will answer. 
> 
> looking forward to your reviews 3:) <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D I'm posting just one scene - it's not a complete chapter yet, but wanted to post - and say im going on with this (and maybe other?) fic :D Just so there was no way back. I have completely different view on where this should go now and hope you all will like it too ^_^ fingers crossed.

Loki snaps another huge book closed and puts his face into his hands. The research turned out to be a little more difficult than he assumed it would be. The idea was simple enough - simple, yet, crazy, but the execution of it - is scary. Will his magic be enough? Or his willpower? It probably doesn't even matter - if he fails, if they both die, there won’t be any witnesses left to judge his mistakes at all. 

He yawns and moves to another shelf. Then another and another. It’s been a third day after he’s taken residence here, at Great Library of Asgard. the first day, Thor was checking on him - being annoying oaf he is, asking tons of questions until Loki snapped at him. 

The God of Thunder left after that. He was nowhere to be seen the second day. Not that ‘’days’’ really mattered to the Trickster - had it not been for the lack of light during the nighttime, he would not even have noticed that days passed. 

The prince knew he their time was running short. They had to leave Asgard before the defensive shield run out of energy. The Realm Eternal was still cloaked - hidden from the sinister sight of her enemies. But it would not last. The shield would fall and when that happened… Well, Loki had no desire to be here and stand in the way of countless mobs and scoundrels coming to feast upon Asgard’s treasures like vultures. 

There were footsteps in the hall. Loki flashed a defensive spell on instinct - albeit he didn’t throw it - only held it up, just in case. 

‘’Who goes there?’’ he called out.  
Thor walked in his line of sight not a second later.   
‘’Oh, it’s you.’’ The Trickster said absent-mindedly. ‘’Finally decided to show up? Good. Spared me the trouble of having to look for you. Get ready. We’re leaving at dawn.’’

‘’Leaving? Why?’’

‘’Well, I see no reason to stay,’’ Loki replied, still looking at the books, deciding which ones were worth taking or hiding away from prying hands of would-be-conquerors. ‘’Yeah, and we’ll need some cloaks, warm clothing, to hold against strong winds, tent, sleeping furs, food too. Couple of days journey before we reach the village.’’ The Trickster said matter-of-factly.

‘’Have you found anything?’’

Loki paused. ‘’Not much.’’ he admitted at last. ‘’But it matters not. We’ll improvise.’’

Thor shook his head. Loki tossed him a glance over the page he was reading. ‘’Well? What are you waiting for?’’ he asked, and raising an eyebrow at how bloody and dirty Thunder God was. 

‘’I… I need to stay.’’ Thor said, holding tightly to a shovel in his hands. ‘’Bury the dead.’’

There was a moment of silence. Then Loki laughed. He just could not help himself - Of course! Of course that would be the case! Leave it up to Thor to still value his dead friends more than his own life and that of Loki’s. 

‘’Don’t you dare make fun of this, Trickster!’’ Thor sneered at him, his hands clenched into fists. ‘’Go wherever you please - you should have been banished from here long ago! I won’t leave my friends untended for - Their souls should enter Valhalla with joy! I shall not shame them, not betray their faith in me! As long as there’s strength left in these hands, I shall not…’’

Loki smashed his fists on the table. “For once in your stupid life, just listen to reason, idiot!’’ the Trickster sneered. ‘’How many Thor? How many people can you burry? Can you go around Asgard, visit every single settlement, every last house? Before they start to rot away and spread diseases? Or will you go on, even after that, after that you fall to a plague spread, will you go on honouring their souls?’’

‘’I won’t let them rot in streets like they were some criminals Loki!’’ Thor bellowed. 

‘’No, I suppose not.’’ dark-haired God said in a mocking tone. ‘’Then stay here and guard them, wallow in self-pity that you’re the only one left and all the honorable heroes have abandoned you. Stay here and die with them for all I care. I leave for Svartalfheim at dawn!’’

With those words, Loki grabbed couple of books and stormed away from the hall.


End file.
